


布拉金斯基的生存危机

by LMMoonshine



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, M/M, Yao NB（x）
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24556939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMMoonshine/pseuds/LMMoonshine
Summary: 黑三角的缺德友情露米，人设，人设，人设。王耀是室长担当，而我们都知道，宿舍里的室长一般都是爸爸角色。
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 11





	布拉金斯基的生存危机

——————

“耀哥！”

一个孔武有力掷地有声的称呼伴随着一瓶红牌伏特加砸在整个公寓中最值钱的红木云纹茶几上，把中国人的小心尖儿砸得一抖。

“……怎噗、咳、怎么了？”眼前的俄罗斯人一脸苦大仇深，脸色难看得就像连夜赶了三天的论文死线，原本惨白的脸衬着那一对又深又浓的黑眼圈，唬得王耀一开口就差点笑软了半截，但是一想自己法律上所拥有的公寓所属权，后半段又马上稳回了气场。

好嘛，现在这个家只有我了，王耀暗中白眼。

“我爸出差路过，他要来这里看我。”伊万不安地摩擦着桌角。

“你爸？”王耀掂量了一下，很不解，“我们公寓不说优秀，但是一不挨毒二不挨嫖，还有门禁，怎么看见家长都很安全吧。”可能就挨点酒，王耀瞥了眼桌面上的伏特加，又想想自己床底的老白干。

“不是公寓的事。”伊万说着说着就蜷缩起来，掐着额角，“我爸他……是个典型的俄罗斯人，他虽说没啥苏联情结，也没啥斗熊经验，但……他…”

“他恐同。”

伊万痛苦地挤了出来。

嚯。王耀心里有了底。刻板印象定律，三者中总有一个对得上。

要说伊万·布拉金斯基本来也很安全，机械工程学的工科系学长，颜美多金还单身，可惜上帝掷骰子的时候可能忘记了给他的随机事件上去掉阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯这个天克变数。

初见应该是伊万保守的奥迪A6和阿尔弗雷德骚包的迈凯伦P1在拐角处相撞埋下祸根，俩人一个是工学一个是金融学，八竿子打不着的关系结果在三天后的校外租房中相遇，迫于一种我先走了的话岂不是很没面子的扭曲心理，两个人咬着牙签了王耀的房契。

然后在接下来两个月内迅速从宿敌到炮友到恋人，堪比三步登月。

其进展之快让王耀这个人类学博士对此啧啧称奇。

“所以？”王耀心底一沉，得，这家长估计还得继续当下去。

“耀哥，拜托你了，帮我打个掩护吧。”

“啧。”王耀毫不意外地吐了口气，向后仰倒，身下压着某个小少爷给伊万和他自己买的情侣靠枕。是的，这个公寓里充斥着这些弥散粉红泡泡的配套用品，基本上都是阿尔弗雷德买的，他每次给伊万的吵架和好礼物就是这个，从来不改。

伊万从他小恶魔男朋友里把装可怜那套学了个九成十，王耀在心中默念救人一命胜造七级浮屠，就当爷进行人类观察罢了。

“好吧。”指尖敲击桌面。“你爸什么时候到？”

“一个小时后。”

伊万的脸上带上死后余生的释然。

——————

伊万的父亲和他说的一样，确实是非常典型的俄罗斯人，风尘仆仆也遮不住他硬朗的身躯，鹰一样锐利的眼扫过，激起王耀过年时的老舅姑妈PTSD，立马站直迎上去。

“叔叔你好，我是伊万的室友，我叫王耀。”

这位父亲和外表一样是个缄默无言的人，沉声应了之后便不再说话。可王耀是什么人啊，一颗七窍玲珑心，这边坐坐坐给领到沙发前，那边给泡上一杯故乡的新叶绿茶，还有工夫一脚把印着“Ваня&Alf”的艳粉玩偶扫到角落处。

一套行云流水的操作把身后拎包的伊万看得是一愣一愣的，差点鼓起掌。

伊万爹坐下了，瞅了眼茶几上明显配套的杯垫，看着屋内的装饰，发问。

“这屋子就你们俩住吗？”

伊万心理咯噔一声，还没应声，那边王耀替他接了。

“不，三个人，还有一个，估计马上就回来了。厨房里有水果，叔叔，我先去准备，就先不打扰你和伊万说话了。”

伊万爹了然，切换了俄语和伊万嘱咐，“万涅奇卡，你怎么没告诉我你和人小情侣住一起啊。”

“爸，我室友人都挺好的，而且这里离实验室近，很方便。”伊万打好了腹稿，王耀现在去厨房应该是去通知目前还啥不知道的阿尔弗雷德了。

是的，他和王耀想出来的计划，就是让这一屋子的现充感转移到王耀和阿尔弗雷德身上，但现在仔细想想，真的粪作，也不知道是怎么通过的。

“这多不好，会打扰人家吗？”

“不会的。我们三个都很忙，在这里的时间也不多。”伊万心不在焉地圆谎，在公寓里的硬规则是no sex，他和阿尔弗雷德一般都会选择隔壁街的小旅馆。

耀哥，过去真是打扰了！伊万内心闭眼握拳。

“哦这样……”伊万爹点头，那双暗紫的眼睛锁住伊万，“那你找到喜欢的人了吗？”

来了，全球父母必备问题。

“目前还没有。”伊万回忆着阿尔弗雷德过去如何忽悠他表哥，一副为了事业献身的义不容辞。“在毕业前，我可能不会想这方面的问题。”

“男人的事业很重要。”戳中点后，伊万爹深以为然地赞同。

他俩后来又扯了几句家常，这时比厨房的王耀更快的是门口传来了指纹解锁的滴答声。

阿尔弗雷德回来了。

今天一改常态，他舍弃了华尔街之狼的富家纨绔斯文败类风格，转而套了一件宽松卫衣，架了副圆框装饰眼镜，配合那张迷惑性极大的脸，竟然有了几分夏日的青春洋溢学生感。

他望向坐在沙发上的俩人，表情由疑惑迅速转为惊讶，伊万一脸面无表情地看他变脸。

演，就硬演。

阿尔弗雷德习惯性忽视伊万射过来的鄙夷，挂着那副天真的笑脸。

“呀伊万，请问这位是？”

“这是我的父亲。今天路过来看我。”伊万棒读，行，他男朋友还有这套外皮呢，果然下次青春纯爱电影还是少看。

“叔叔好，我是伊万的室友，阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯。”

“你住在这里？”伊万爹看起来收到了震惊。

“是啊？”阿尔弗雷德一本正经地点头，如果在平时伊万肯定要刺他了，现在只能忍住。

“那你和王耀是……？”

“啊这个呀。”阿尔弗雷德状若害羞地扭头，实则满是挪揄地瞥了眼伊万。“我是王耀的男朋友。”

伊万觉得心态有点起伏，但自己选的路，哭着也要圆完。

“爸。”他用俄语，虽然对面的小崽子也清楚地知道自己在说什么。“他俩都是很好的人，我们不用去管别人的关系。”良心-1。

伊万爹没说什么，也就点了点头。

恰好这时，可能在厨房里的时间都够把瓜都种出来的王耀终于切好了水果，走近沙发打破僵局。

“哇，冰西瓜，赞美耀哥！”阿尔弗雷德帮着端过果盘，原形毕露。

伊万享受着难得的休憩，冰镇的西瓜带着脆口的爽甜，化解了淤在胸口的闷热。

很好，到目前为之没有任何异常……才怪勒！

夏天他穿着露指拖鞋，而且原本不大的沙发被他和他爸挤得满满当当，他把自己无处安放的腿卡在茶几的一侧，而由于王耀的加入，阿尔弗雷德趁机换了座位，转移到他右手边的懒人沙发上。

所以现在这股在他脚面上暧昧摩擦的肉体触感自然也不言而喻了。

伊万借着咬西瓜的时候侧目给了越界的阿尔弗雷德一个冰冷的警告，但对方非但不在意，还顺着流下的黏腻西瓜汁，舔舐着手肘内侧，露出一个委屈巴巴的幼犬表情。

什么叫生命中的变数啊。

伊万苦不堪言。

阿尔弗雷德，今天的仇我记下来，改天你表哥来突击检查，我定要你偿还。

——————

吃完了伊万生命中最难熬的一个瓜后，四个人聊着或多或少的天，基本上都是王耀一手掌控大局，进退有度，把他爸围得是滴水不漏，他和阿尔弗雷德只能在一旁默默啃瓜，偶尔支吾两句，然后暗地里彼此做点见不得人的小动作。

天色渐晚，也到了该考虑晚餐的时间，阿尔弗雷德把身上的瓜子皮抖落到垃圾桶里。

不，他并不会磕，在暴力捏碎了葵瓜子的壳溅了一身后，就只默默地从伊万剥好的瓜子仁堆里偷取果实。伊万摇摇头，但手边的嫩白的果仁渐渐堆起一个小尖尖。

见他俩逐渐往日常的小情侣模式进发，王耀只能再一次站出来拯救世界，他出手火速搂走了所有的瓜子仁，给那俩没心没肺的一人一个死亡凝视，然后转身笑意盈盈。

“时候不早了，晚上叔叔留下来吃个饭吧？”

伊万爹看着落下的日头，又回头看了眼继续剥瓜子剥得有点出神的伊万。

“那就打扰了。”

“不麻烦的，要吃饭嘛？”听到这个词，阿尔弗雷德从半瘫状态直坐起，掏出手机点出拨号盘输入快捷通话。“那我这就定披萨！辣肠双倍芝士不接受反对意见XDDD”

是的，美国人的手机里肯定有披萨店的外卖快捷键。

伊万从一旁熟练地抢过电话挂断，王耀完美截胡，推着抗议的阿尔弗雷德向厨房走去。

“我和阿尔弗lei…咳去准备，很快就好。”

只给伊万留下了一个自行解决的眼神。

或者换句话也可以叫好自为之。

伊万又想叹气了。转过身，发现自己的老爹死死盯着他手里的手机，嗯？手机是阿尔弗雷德的，应该没什么问…………等等！

他想起来了，上次自己的小男友溜进房间趁他熬夜迷糊赖床时拍了张他的睡颜做屏保。

伊万手指僵硬，远离手机上的一切按键，仿佛那是足以毁灭世界的核弹按钮，小心翼翼地将它平放在茶几上，推之甚远。

“伊万。”

嘶，他的父亲很少喊他的大名。

“是。”

“你的俩个室友真的是一对？”

宛如晴天霹雳轰下，还好伊万很少会流露过激的表情。

“是啊。”说的越少，错的越少。

“我觉得他们之间关系很奇怪啊。”

“爸，可能这就是同性之间的爱情吧。”伊万觉得自己有被针对到。

“可我觉得那个叫阿尔弗雷德的，眼睛一直没离开你啊。”

危——伊万爹继续絮叨。

“他都没怎么看过王耀，一直在盯着你，而且……”

“爸！”伊万刷的一下起身，一脸严肃。“我们只是普通朋友，但你说的对，问题很大。我马上去问他，以我对他的了解，这小子肯定又是弄坏了我的电脑，在心虚吧，上次他就弄丢了我的文件。”这倒是真的，所以他们那个时候进行了场名正言顺的anger sex，伊万一边日还一边给阿尔弗雷德分析工科定理，给后者造成了极大的心理阴影，写管理金融论文的时候差点敲了一页的公式。

说着顺手从沙发旁的书架上抽了本书塞给他的父亲打发时间，然后一路小跑打弯漂移进厨房，连个后视镜都没敢看。

厨房内，五体不勤的美国人被打发着蹲在角落给土豆削皮，公寓里唯一的料理之光正在调制盐水虾的配料。阿尔弗雷德看着伊万愁眉苦脸地进来，手一甩就直接削掉半块土豆，死命地憋笑。

“你笑屁！”伊万懒得维持高岭之花的形象。

“乖宝宝万尼亚，今天有没有听爸爸的话呀噗wwww”

伊万抄起一旁还带着泥点的新鲜胡萝卜就往阿尔弗雷德的嘴里塞，阿尔弗雷德挥舞着手中秃噜皮的土豆予以反击。

王耀一手一个抢下，丢进水池。

“好了，厨房就这么小，别打架。伊万，你不是和你爸聊天吗？怎么过来了。”

说到这个，伊万的太阳穴又开始突突跳动。

“我爸说你俩不像情侣。”

“那确实。”黑发男人冷漠地清洗着虾子。

“你爸不是恐同吗！怎么还能看出这个？”阿尔弗雷德不可置信。

“我爸又不是瞎！”

“那咋办。”阿尔弗雷德无所谓地叼着一根凉薯条嚼吧。

“还是拜托耀哥吧，你给我什么小动作都别做。”伊万抽着了对方嘴里的凉薯条丢进垃圾桶，“别什么都吃。”

“哇哦，万尼亚~”阿尔弗雷德一个响指，“莫非你是那种NTR爱好者？”

“你还是吃凉薯条吃到噎死吧。”

伊万非常后悔刚刚涌上了那一丢丢关心。

——————

晚餐时间，谁掌握了勺子谁就掌握了制定日常餐饮种类的权力，所以今天也依然是中餐。

伊万好歹还能煮出一锅俄罗斯风味的红菜汤，阿尔弗雷德就配在锅台底下打杂工。

临出房门前，伊万从后面被扯了一下，他不解回头，唇角点过一秒柔软的触感，带着偷吃小排骨的酱香。

伊万觉得自己突然饿的很难受。

而那个罪魁祸首端着一碟凉拌苦菊从他身边风一样掠过，留下一个下次一定的wink。

伊万差点捏碎了手里的碟子。

晚餐进行的不温不火，王耀接受到了伊万的请求，用公筷不时地给阿尔弗雷德夹菜，以显示他俩不一般的关系。

但伊万在对面看着总觉得哪里变扭。

“阿尔弗，吃这个蔬菜，对眼睛好。”

“阿尔弗，你怎么只夹排骨，膳食要平衡，吃点苦菊。”

“吃饭的时候不要多话，食不言寝不语。”

这看起来好像是父子啊。

考虑到阿尔弗雷德过于幼稚的行为，或许还能下降到爷孙。

伊万沉默不语地喝汤，不敢看他爸一眼。

耀哥，我看出你的努力了。

王耀那多人精啊，察觉了伊万无声的怜悯，抖着眉毛放下了筷子，开始装模作样地给阿尔弗雷德剥虾。

他的手指异常灵巧，很快就剥离虾壳，蘸上秘制酱料，唤了阿尔弗雷德丢下他那只被咬得稀巴烂的虾子，挤出一个做作的“啊”。

阿尔弗雷德这种唯恐天下不乱的性格自然是心领神会地配合，从王耀指尖叼走了那只晶莹剔透的虾卷。从伊万的角度看，他男朋友的薄唇擦着他兄弟的手指蹭过，要多暧昧就多暧昧。

一个用力咬断了嘴里的排骨。

“万涅奇卡？”他爹这个时候还火上浇油投来了关切的眼神。

“怎么了爸。”他冷静地吐出碎骨。

他爹压低了嗓音，换了俄语，“我现在看你眼神不对，你老实告诉我，你和阿尔弗雷德什么关系。”

“哦爸，我跟他在两个月前还是对立关系，一时改不过来。”这也是实话。

“真的？我看你都要把他俩盯穿了。”

“我……”伊万冷哼，把自己也骂进去。“我只是觉得他俩秀恩爱的样子越来越恶心了。”

“哦……”他爹被伊万语气里的酸味呛到，“那你还是早点找个对象吧。”

伊万闭嘴扒饭。

然后有点意外发生，伊万爹对筷子的使用还是不如他俩熟练，不小心把酱汁溅到了衣服上，伊万领着他去卫生间冲洗。

回来坐下后，米饭的温度已经降了下来，王耀还坐在位置上，阿尔弗雷德却不知所踪。王耀解释说，刚刚教授来了紧急通知，他回房间查看了。

伊万没多问什么，他过剩的占有欲正在发酵。

筷子插进柔软的米饭里，碰到了些阻碍，他疑惑地扒开，只见他的碗底，埋着五只剥得干干净净的虾子，上面留有明显的牙印和残缺。

阿尔弗雷德，你剥虾的时候都把口水沾在上面了。

伊万咬了一口。

甚至还没有抽虾线。

伊万更嫌弃了。

但先前笼在胸前的无处发泄的占有欲也一点点消散了。

就算伊万爹来也没能打扰公寓内运行的洗碗规则，阿尔弗雷德不止一次要求他可以自费给这里加一个洗碗机，但是王耀对于手动洗碗有种非一般的执着。

今天轮到伊万洗碗。

他敬畏地目送王耀和他爹远去，俩人在他插不上嘴的领域一见如故，他爹竟然都少许地打开了话匣子。

他迅速地收拾了餐桌上的狼藉，想着冰箱里还有点樱桃就一并洗了吧。

水流掩盖了身后的动静，他也是被从后环抱住才意识到阿尔弗雷德的接近。

他的小男友把重量全部压在他的背上，湿热的呼吸沿着领口的缝隙滑入，后颈感受到了发丝磨蹭的瘙痒，缠住腰间的手臂收得更紧。

“别闹了，阿尔弗。”伊万叹气，擦干手上的水珠。

“你才是别闹了。”闷闷的声音传来。

“怎么过来了。”伊万转过身，靠在大理石台上把阿尔弗雷德揽入怀里，他俩都不矮，抱起来却是一个完美的顺差，伊万能极具安全感地包裹住阿尔弗雷德，而阿尔弗雷德可以完全地支持住伊万。

“你猜呢。”阿尔弗雷德把脑袋枕在伊万厚实的胸口，没了那套伪装的天真无害，厨具反射的冷光映着眼底晃动出狼似的无尽贪婪。

“是来偷吃的吧。”伊万意有所指。

"哦，那的确。”阿尔弗雷德伸手捡起一颗滚着水光的赤红樱桃，含入口中，舌尖搅动那根翠绿的梗打转，虎牙挤压脆弱的果肉，艳色的汁液沾湿了唇瓣。

“我饿了，喂我。”

伊万低头咬上那颗果实。

那确实说不上是一个吻，双方都互不退让，以唇舌为武器，抢夺那颗樱桃残余的果肉，酸甜的果汁流转，在呼吸间弥漫开，最后只剩下一颗孤零零的果核，就这样也没人退一步，纠缠舌尖勾着那颗滑溜的核。

双方在快要咬伤对方的前一秒松开，唾液搅拌拉扯出纤长的银丝，伊万低垂着浅色的睫毛，吐出了那颗最终为他所得的樱桃核。阿尔弗雷德翘起微红的唇角，伸出舌尖，上面展示着一根弯成结的樱桃梗。

“再来一次。”披着羊皮的狼仔欲求不满地要求。

伊万准予了他的掠夺，毕竟，有什么比自己的恋人向自己索取更令人兴奋的呢？

他的膝盖抵进阿尔弗雷德的腿//间//摩//擦，后者了然地配合他的动作摇晃，不老实的手顺着他的衬衫下摆钻入，微热的指尖滑过他紧致的背部肌肉。

伊万的理智告诉他要停下，可他的爱//欲在无人的高速公路上飞驰而过。

怀里这份滚烫的炙热燃尽了他仅存的警惕。

所以——

“伊万，你怎么洗碗用了这么——卧槽！”眼前的景象惊得人淡如菊的王耀裂开了一声国骂。

也惊醒了吻得上头的两人。

弟啊，哥哥我就只能送到这里了。他在心里给伊万立好了墓碑，愿天国没有阿尔弗雷德。

王耀悲怆地抹泪向左平移一步，露出了身后的伊万爹。

伊万·布拉金斯基，人生24年，现在陷入了史无前例的生存危机。

他看着他爹扫了眼毫无悔意下次还敢的阿尔弗雷德，然后那双冻结的眼睛瞄准了他。

硬生生把他刚硬起来的欲望给看下去了。

“伊万，过来。”

他按住想要窜起来的阿尔弗雷德，无声地摇摇头，跟着他的父亲走出公寓。

——————

黯淡的回廊，只有一盏灯孤零零地闪烁，萦绕着几只向光的飞虫。

伊万一路都没说话。

听我解释？我不是gay只是我喜欢的人是阿尔弗雷德而已？他爸会信？

“伊万。”他爸先行开口。

“爸…我……”伊万想着还是先解释一下。

“不，伊万，我从小教育的你，我希望你成为一个对得起自己的人，不需要你为国，为家做什么，只想要你成为一个能对自己的一生坦然无悔的人。”伊万爹出口就是过去的大道理，伊万这边听着心凉了半截。

“不是，我和他……”

“你的性取向可以有问题！”声音突然拔高了一度。

伊万满脸问号，他也就性取向有问题啊，等等，什么情况？

“但那是王耀的男朋友不是吗？你怎么可以和朋友的女人偷情！”他爹痛心疾首。

嚯，这一下宛如十几道惊天霹雳砸在伊万的脑壳儿上，把他的思维逻辑砸的是七晕八素，一时间信息量着实过大到他无法处理。

“爸，那是个男人。”迷糊间他选了个最奇怪的切入点。

“男人也不行！”

一句话把他打回死机，蒙着头接受他爹关于朋友妻不可欺的思想道德修养训话。

等他从走神中清醒，他爹已经坐车离开了，临行前给他一个给我好好反省向王耀道歉的命令。

真是来也匆匆去也匆匆。

这一天的结果也令伊万哭笑不得。

他抬手拢了拢围巾，去摸门把，还没等他摸到，门就自己开了，露出他男朋友熠熠闪光的金发和明显不怀好意的坏笑。

“呀，伊万。”

“你什么不准说。”

“好好，不说。”阿尔弗雷德感觉到了伊万几次打击下的颓靡，伸手去勾他的肩膀，带着他往外面走去。

“去哪？”

“嗯，你看，王耀刚刚也在旁边。”阿尔弗雷德上下抛接着他的车钥匙。“所以我和你都被他扫地出门了，今晚别想回去，理由大概是好好反省。”

“所以？”

“你问我所以？你脑袋是合金制的吗？或者里面只有钢筋混凝土？我的意思是，我的副驾驶今天是空着的，怎么样，有兴趣吗？”

“当然有。”

伊万弯下腰接住了阿尔弗雷德轻轻的安慰吻。

—end—


End file.
